Sleepover
by wallofcrazy
Summary: Sleeping in the same bed has become a common occurrence for Lena and Kara. There's nothing unusual there. But to wake up in the middle of the night with your best friend pushing her hips into yours while deep, low moans escape her lips every now and then? That's a first.


**Hey, lovelies.**

 **This started as a scene from a story I'm working on, but I didn't think it would fit the narrative there (I might change my mind again), so I decided to tweak it up a little bit to give it some context so I could post it as a standalone piece.**

 **This is basically a pwp, so be aware.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sleeping in the same bed has become a common occurrence for Lena and Kara.

Nights where they would get together for a movie, or just to catch up on each other's lives have become more and more frequent over the course of their friendship.

Things they could say in a text have turned into impromptu visits.

Lunch dates have been postponed so they could become dinner dates instead.

Not that Lena and Kara have admitted that out loud to themselves, let alone to each other.

Tonight is one of those cases where Lena (who has a perfectly designed guest bedroom) has invited Kara to stay the night, _"It's late, Kara. Not to mention it's pouring."_

Lena knows Kara could get home in mere seconds and the rain wouldn't even be an inconvenience.

She knows her best friend knows all of that as well, but all Kara does is cuddle further into Lena's body and hit play in the next episode of The Bold Type.

* * *

Sleeping in the same bed has become a common occurrence for Lena and Kara, but this position they find themselves in, in the middle of this particular Saturday night, is most definitely a first.

In these sleepovers, they usually are in each other's arms come morning. Sometimes they fall asleep holding each other; sometimes they find their way to the other's arms in the middle of the night.

There's nothing unusual there.

But to wake up in the middle of the night with your best friend pushing her hips into yours while deep, low moans escape her lips every now and then?

That's a first.

Lena doesn't get too alarmed by it, though, despite her body's immediate response to the sounds and movements coming from her best friend's body.

Sex dreams are a natural part of life. Everyone has them. She herself has them.

Tonight just happens to be a night when Kara is having one and it just happens that they are sharing a bed.

 _No big deal._

 _Right?_

Lena tries to extricate herself from Kara in hopes that maybe it would prompt Kara to stir and that probably would interrupt her dream.

Incorrect.

This proves to be an impossible quest, seeing as Kara has a vice like grip on Lena's front, her arms enveloping Lena and her hands pressing into Lean's chest.

Lena tries another route.

She starts calling Kara's name. Softly, so she wouldn't scare her friend into alertness.

That completely backfires.

When Lena says Kara's name, Kara nuzzles into Lena's nape and Lena hears her own name making its way into her ears, and she can't control the shiver that starts there and travels all the way to her toes.

Kara is dreaming of her.

 _It can't be._

Lena concludes that maybe Kara has said her name because she's the one in bed with her.

As if to just contradict Lena's thoughts, Lena feels a huff of breath on her neck followed by the first syllable of her name.

An extended, husky version of the first syllable of her name, "Leeee."

Sexy. Easy. Gentle. Hot.

 _Fuck._

* * *

Lena knows she's attracted to Kara. Her body has made it clear time and time again. Her unconscious mind has made the same point countless times as well when Lena would find herself in the same predicament.

Well, not exactly the same because she doesn't think she has ever had a dream of this nature while in Kara's arms.

 _Or have I?_

Lena's stomach sinks at the thought.

It only takes a couple of seconds for her mind to flash back to the times her oneiric escapades have taken place, and Lena can't pinpoint those memories to a time when she had been sharing a bed with Kara. She lets out a relieved breath.

When Lena has those dreams, she usually remembers them. Either because she wakes up in the middle of whatever scenario her unconscious mind is playing, or because the rush of her release draws her mind back into consciousness.

In the few moments it takes Lena to go through her sexual dreams catalog, Kara rolls over her body and now Lena finds herself pinned down between the silk-smooth sheets of her bed and the strong form of her best friend.

 _Oh, God._

Lena's heart is beating wildly. Her best friend is all warmness and toned flesh above her and Lena is extremely aroused.

She can't let that go further. As much is it would be an uncomfortable situation for the both of them, it would be even worse if it goes on.

"Kara," Lena guides her hand to lift Kara's face from her torso. "Kara," Lena calls again, a firmer yet caring tone in place.

"Mm… You feel so good," Kara mumbles sleepily.

Lena has always marveled at the way Kara is able to sleep, how someone who is always attuned to her surroundings, how someone who has super hearing can close their eyes and forget about the world.

When she asks Kara about it, soon after they start to sleep over at each other's places, Kara simply tells her that she usually can't.

Lena tries to not let her mind go there, to a place where Kara has just admitted that Lena's presence helps her sleep soundly.

She fails, of course. And that's why ever since she's always orchestrating ways for them to end up sleeping in the same bed.

She tells herself it's because Kara deserves proper restful nights. And if her presence can provide that for her friend, her friend who already gives so much of herself to the world, that's the least Lena could do.

"Kara, love, you need to wake up," Lena tries once more, applying pressure to Kara's shoulders this time.

Lena doesn't push her away. Or force her way out of her arms. She knows Kara isn't in control of what is happening, and she knows Kara will be mortified once she realizes what her body has been performing at its own volition. Pushing her would escalate that sentiment.

Lena doesn't want that.

And if Lena is being honest with herself, if the circumstances were a tad different, this would be a very welcome middle of the night wake up call. So it's not like Lena is averse to any of this. It's just not right for them at that particular moment because that's not something their conscious minds have agreed upon.

That's why she's so adamant about not letting it continue.

"Lee," Kara nuzzles into Lena's neck and Lena feels Kara's hand tracing her sides drawing a sharp breath from her.

"Kara, wake up," Lena speaks a bit louder and Kara's eyes blink a few times, reaching awareness at last.

Lena sees the moment her friend registers the position they are in, and possibly how that came to be, and Kara's face contorts in shock which quickly morphs into a guilt filled expression.

"Lena, I'm so sorry," Kara says, eyes wide and a hand covering her mouth as she almost jumps to the other side of Lena's king sized bed, but Lena's grip on her free hand impedes Kara from going too far.

Lena wouldn't allow her to run away. Lena wouldn't allow her to think she should feel guilty. They've always been able to talk to each other, so that's what they are going to do.

 _Everything is going to be fine._

"You have nothing to apologize for," Lena reassures her.

Kara lifts her face and a pained look is still in place. "You don't have to be nice about it, Lena. That was… That was really, completely out of line," Kara says shaking her head.

Lena doesn't really know how to deal with any of this. There certainly isn't a friendship handbook for a situation like this, is there? If it exists, it's never been brought to her attention. So she goes with her instinct.

"I have them too, you know," Lena admits, and Kara tilts her head. "The dreams? The, uh, erotic dreams? I have them too. It's perfectly normal for someone to have them. You don't have to feel ashamed or guilty," Lena emphasizes the last word as she tightens the grip she still has on Kara's hand.

"I had you pressed into the bed, Lena. I, I said your name, didn't I?" Kara says mortified.

"You did," Lena chuckles.

"This is not funny. Consent is something really important to me. _You_ are really important to me," Kara says softly.

"I know. That's why I was so adamant in waking you up," Lena tells her.

"You were thinking about me?" Kara says and Lena can see she immediately regrets her phrasing.

"Well, yeah," Lena is quick to retort, not wanting to give Kara time to rephrase it, and Kara's eyes widen in realization. "I, too, care about you a lot, and I value consent, so…" Lena adds with a half smile.

"You… Uh… The dreams? Do they... Uh, involve me?" Kara asks, confidence getting back into her voice. Lena smiles at that, at the fact she was able to successfully manage a situation that could have put their friendship at odds, at least for a while.

That is not how Lena has envisioned telling Kara about her feelings for her, but not everything follows a set script. Not when there are other participants involved.

Lena exhales. "They do. This is, um, this is not how I was hoping you'd find out, though," Lena scratches her neck.

"You're telling me," Kara says and they both chuckle nervously.

"I need you to know that this is not merely a, an attraction. What I feel for you," Lena confesses searching Kara's eyes.

Kara smiles, "Me too." She turns the hand Lena has been holding and they interlock their fingers, "So, what now?"

Lena tugs on Kara's hand, "Come here."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Kara asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Wherever we go from now, whatever we do, it's all in the open between us. It'll all be consensus decisions," Lena says with a huskiness in her tone which she knows is affecting Kara.

Kara licks her lips, "And if I agree to come close, what would happen?"

"Well, we could lay side by side and go back to sleep," Lena suggests feigning nonchalance.

"Mmm…" Kara hums pretending to be disinterested.

"We could cuddle and wait for sleep," Lena proposes pursing her lips, pretending to be deep in thought.

Kara bobs her head in consideration. "Are those all our options?"

"There is a third one, but you'd have to come closer to find out," Lena says invitingly, biting her lip.

"What if I don't like it?" Kara responds seductively.

"That would be too bad," Lena retorts.

Kara shakes her head and kneels her way over to Lena.

They lock eyes for a moment and an entire conversation happens silently between them. And at the same time, they lean in and their lips touch in the softest of the brushes, and Lena's chest deflates at the contact. They're not moving, their lips and noses are touching as they breathe into one another, simply allowing the feeling of being able to be that close wash over them. They take deep breaths as they relish in their proximity.

Lena rests her hands on Kara's lower back and draws her closer to her body and when Kara's hands cup Lena's nape, her thumbs caressing the sides of Lena's neck, their mouths start moving in a hungry kiss. Lena nips lightly on Kara's lower lip and soon Kara is opening her mouth giving Lena's tongue access and when their tongues meet, Lena can't tell who is responsible for the moan that fills the moon lit room.

Lena's entire body is ignited by their kiss. Kara's hands wander through Lena's side and Lena kisses her way down to Kara's neck, "Take it off," Lena says referring to the baggy t-shirt she's wearing over her sleep shorts. Usually, Lena wears a camisole and sleep boxers for bed, but in the nights that Kara stays overs, she opts for a more casual and not so revealing sleepwear, at least until this particular night.

They separate so Kara can lift Lena's shirt over her head and Lena is not prepared for the vocal response Kara has when her breasts come free. The whining sound that escapes Kara's lips sends a shockwave to run through Lena's body directly to the source of Kara's amazement, and Lena can feel her breasts grow heavier with the attention.

Kara looks up to Lena's face and Lena can see the question in her eyes, so Lena merely nods. Not a second later Kara's fingers delicately brush the sides of Lena's breasts, and the both of them sigh at the sensation. Kara cups the weight of them in each of her hands and allows her thumbs to graze Lena's nipples and Lena's head falls down into Kara's shoulder in pleasure.

"Fuck," Lena breathes and her hands come up to frame Kara's face to join their lips in a deep, sensuous kiss. She tugs at Kara's shirt and when Kara separates their lips and nuzzles into her neck Lena has the answer she needs. Lena starts unbuttoning Kara's pajamas top all the while Kara keeps nibbling and kissing at Lena's neck, shoulders, and collarbone.

When the top button is finally undone, Lena brings her hands down again and let them roam over Kara's side as she brings them back up, her thumbs graze against Kara's breasts before they make their way to Kara's shoulder to get rid of the garment and Kara hisses in pleasure at the unexpected touch.

Lena kisses under Kara's ear and descends dropping open mouthed kisses on Kara's chin, neck, above one breast, and then on the other. Kara's moans travel through the room. Lena kisses her sternum and mouths her way to one of Kara's nipples while her hand kneads on Kara's right breast.

Kara deviates from Lena's ministrations and Lena looks up concerned at her friend's face afraid she has done something unwelcome, only to be met with Kara's mischievous look. "You'll have plenty of time for that later."

Kara brings their chests together and their mouths reconnect immediately, at their own volition. They kiss without reserve, Lena's hands frame Kara's face, and her thumbs brush against her cheeks. Kara's hand grips Lena's side, firmly keeping them in their kneeling positions.

Lena then uses one of her knees to destabilize Kara and they fall into bed, laughing.

This makes Lena stop midway to another kiss and Kara notices the change in her demeanor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kara traces her thumb over Lena's jaw, "Do you want to stop? It's okay, if you want."

"No, no, it's not that," Lena is quick to reassure Kara, and she drops a kiss on Kara's breast that's just below her chin. "It's just, I've never had this," Lena confesses timidly.

"I don't understand," Kara says softly.

"This… Laughter. We were kissing and touching each other intimately and then we're laughing. It caught me off guard, that's all."

"Oh," Kara frowns in thought, "I've never had this either," she smiles brightly, but that doesn't last because Lena resumes their interrupted activities by capturing one of Kara's nipple in her mouth and Kara writhes under her as a groan leaves her lips.

"Lee," Kara pleads above Lena's head and Lena makes her way up to Kara's ears.

"What do you need, love?" Lena whispers into Kara's ear and Kara's hips thrust up into Lena's as her arms come to encircle Lena's middle, her hands coming into Lena's shorts, resting on Lena's flesh.

Understanding Kara's wordless request, Lena extricates herself from Kara and starts to take off her shorts and when she looks up she notices Kara is doing the same with her own. They meet again in a passionate kiss and Kara leads Lena's head to rest on the pillows. Lena wraps her legs around Kara bringing their bodies even closer. Lena's sex comes in contact with Kara's flesh and Lena cries out in pleasure, enjoying the welcome relief of the tension concentrated there. Their breasts brush against each other's every time their heads adjust to a new angle in their kisses. When the need for a larger influx of oxygen increases, they part and Kara starts to scatter kisses all over Lena's face. Each of her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, a peck on the lips, then on her neckline. Kara sucks on Lena's pulse point eliciting a deep moan from her friend. She then makes her way down to one breast, and then another.

Lena feels as Kara's tongue swirls around one nipple and she cries out in pleasure. When Kara does the same to the other, Lena is prepared and uses Kara's distraction to her advantage as she turns their positions using their entangled legs as propulsion.

Kara gasps in surprise and Lena smiles triumphantly down at her, "Aren't you full of tricks," Kara jokes.

"You have no idea," Lena tells her as she joins their lips once more. Lena's tongue traces Kara's upper lip and slips inside her friend's mouth without preamble. They kiss passionately for a while, allowing their tongues to discover each other's mouths, then Kara's tongue strokes the roof of Lena's mouth and Lena lets out a desperate whimper.

Kara's palms slide down Lena's body and on their way back up Lena feels as Kara's short nails scratch at her spine eliciting a shudder to run through her body.

Lena kisses Kara's neck and sucks at her pulse point just as Lena's fingers brush against the sides of Kara's breasts and Kara's body jerks up, her hips thrusting into Lena's, "Lee, I can't take this teasing anymore."

Lena adjusts her body so she's propelled on her elbows, her face only a couple of centimeters apart from Kara's. "What do you need?"

"Can we just…" Kara's breaths are short, "Could we just…" she huffs a groan when Lena's nose graze on her chin, "Stay like this…" she continues in between deep controlled breaths, "And…"

"Use our thighs?" Lena articulates for her, closing her mouth on Kara's jaw and sucking the soft skin there.

"Yes," Kara moans, "I want to look at you," Kara speaks tenderly, bringing a hand to delicately trace Lena's face.

"I want that too," Lena kisses her softly on the lips and Kara sucks on Lena's lower lip and Lena moans into the kiss.

They reposition their bodies and when Kara's thigh touches Lena's sex, they both groan in pleasure. Lena adjusts her leg just so and suddenly her leg comes in contact with Kara's wetness and Lena rests her head on Kara's collarbone trying to control her erratic breathing.

Lena and Kara lock eyes and after a few deep breaths, they start moving. They gently undulate their hips, each motion providing them with soft strokes on their clits. Not enough to take them over the edge, but enough to make them feel connected and to feel that delicious escalating promise of release.

Every now and then a particular swirl of hips would send a shockwave through Lena's body and she would cry out in pleasure.

Lena encircles her arms around Kara's body, in an attempt to urge her closer, and Kara wraps her own around Lena's middle. Lena's hands cup Kara's nape and they start kissing, their tongues mimicking the rhythm their hips have agreed upon, and the only sound that fills the room are of their bodies coming together, of their lips' desperation and of the groans and sighs of pleasure that escape their dancing mouths.

Their climbing towards the peak gets more urgent and their thrusting picks up speed and Lena feels her lungs burning with the need for oxygen, but the magnetic pull between her and Kara's lips makes it impossible for her to separate her mouth from Kara's for longer than a couple of seconds at a time. The building sensation in her lower abdomen combined with a feral need to be ever closer, and closer, and closer to each other fuel Lena's frantic moves to meet Kara's which are just as frenetic.

Small spasms start to course through Lena's body every time her clit makes contact with Kara's thigh and she can feel jolts of electricity traveling through her bloodstream with every new touch, with every time their tongues meet in an uninhibited kiss building that delicious anticipation.

Lena's tongue licks her way down Kara's neck, "I'm… so… close…" she says between gasps.

"Me too," Kara breathes.

Kara brings her hands to Lena's buttocks and she grips at them and they both cry out in pleasure. Lena sucks on Kara's pulse point and Kara throws her head back on the pillow in response.

Lena hears a series of "Lee, Lee, Lee, Lee," and she knows Kara is already there, ready to fall.

"Hey, look at me," Lena says softly.

Their eyes meet and their movements never slack as their hands connect and their fingers interlock above Kara's head.

From then it's just a couple of seconds until a guttural groan escapes Kara's lips as her back arches away from the bed's surface, and that shift of Kara's body compels Lena's own release. Lena can feel the vibrations coursing through Kara's body and then her own body goes rigid above Kara's, and a series of shudders rides through her entire frame, from the place between her legs to each toe and fingertips and all the way to her scalp, erupting every nerve ending on their wake.

Lena's figure collapses above Kara's as they come down from their high. Kara has a secure grip on Lena's middle, and Lena is holding Kara's torso as close as possible to her own. Their breaths are coming in pants and Lena can hear her heart pounding in her ears. She can also distinguish the wild thumps of Kara's own heart from the place where she rests her ear against Kara's shoulder. Small aftershocks still run through her body every few moments.

They stay silent for a few minutes, neither of them really knowing what to say that would be on par with what they are feeling, this profound connection they've felt from the start that has just gotten magnified tenfold with this new level of intimacy they have reached.

* * *

"Go on a date with me, tomorrow," Kara's voice breaks the silence after a while.

"Is that a question or an imperative?" Lena says lazily into Karas neck, her tone playful.

"Uh, definitely a question," Kara chuckles.

"We've been going on dates for ages, you know," Lena tells her.

"We kinda have, haven't we?" Kara agrees.

"Mhmm," Lena hums into Kara's neck, kissing the soft skin there.

"But now I get to do this," Kara says as she turns her head and kisses Lena's cheek.

"You've kissed my cheek plenty of times on previous occasions," Lena points out.

"I wasn't really aiming for your cheek right now," Kara says laughing.

"Oh no?" Lena plays along.

"Nope."

"Where did you intend to kiss me?" Lena asks lifting her head, and as Kara turns her face their noses brush and Lena surges up to close the gap between them. They kiss for a few seconds, just their tongues stroking each other's in a languid kiss.

"I like this new addition to our dates' activities very much," Lena says.

"So, is that a yes on going on a date with me tomorrow?" Kara asks, as she runs her fingers through Lena's spine, eliciting goosebumps in their wake.

"Yes, love," Lena answers and pecks Kara's lips.

"I like this new addition as well, by the way. Very much," Kara agrees. "And if you're lucky, we'll end up like this again by the end of the night," Kara adds with a smirk.

"If _I'm_ lucky? You are very sure of yourself, Miss Danvers," Lena says as her fingers brush Kara's breast. _I'm_ lucky? You are very sure of yourself, Miss Danvers," Lena says as her fingers brush Kara's breast.

"Don't start something you might be too tired to finish," Kara says warningly, a satisfied sigh leaving her lips.

"Who says I'm not going to finish it?" Lena fires back, kissing her way up Kara's neck. "You're not going back to sleep tonight, darling," Lena says seductively into Kara's ears. "You started this, remember?" Lena's hands cup Kara's breasts.

Kara levitates them for a couple of seconds and suddenly it's Lena's back in contact with the mattress. "You're not the only one who can play this game, Lena Luthor," Kara says before she starts to suck into one of Lena's breasts.

"This is not playing fair," Lena says daringly.

"You won't be telling me that when you see the trick I can perform with my fingers," Kara wiggles her eyebrows and Lena gulps.

It's going to be a late night indeed.

 **I'd *really* love to read your thoughts. :)**


End file.
